juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 4 8 HR - Diverse vs. Aytee (prod. by Rato Sero)-1
Beschreibung Diverse: https://www.facebook.com/Diverserapmusic Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClgex_bzCCApszhN8U-F2OQ Merch: http://www.merchandisee.de/Diverse:::92.html Video: https://www.facebook.com/LucKeyStudio Mix: https://www.facebook.com/MakkatBeats Beat 1: https://www.facebook.com/BeatjunkieRato Beat 2: https://www.facebook.com/TaliBeatz INTRO Später haut er mir wieder seinen Penis ins Gesicht PART Heute wird AYTEE GEFICKT und das so hart das die Schwuchtel voller Vorfreude denkt ich hätt nen BASI IM SCHRITT Das der das Ding hier macht is noch viel unmöglicher als das es irgendwann einmal kostenloses PAY TV GIBT. Er ist höchstens die 1 wenn er vor der PLAYSTATION SITZT und nicht cool nur weil seine Mom bei den HELLS ANGELS IST Nachdem er bei der Taufe nur ne Ladung WURSTWASSER KRIEGT wird er so unwichtig das sie seinen GeBURTSTAG VERGISST Danach wird er jahrelang von seinen ELTERN BELEIDIGT und macht ne JBB Quali obwohl er SELBER DRAN ZWEIFELT Er macht auf STARK UND HART DOCH TUT NUR SO GANZ SICHER Denn sieht man ihn mal privat ist er TAG FÜR TAG DER SCHMUSEROMANTIKER Hier kommt der KLASSENCLOWN,man mir geht FASCHING AUF den Sack ich RASTE AUS Doch bei Aytee denk ich setzt dem ne MASKE AUF Nach dem Battle hat er nicht mehr viel zu sagen wie MR. BEAN und nur weil er so hässlich ist muss ich hier mein GeSICHT VERZIEHEN PART „Ich bin ein Juuunkieee“,- Aytee wer glaubt dir DENN JETZT DEN SCHEIß ? Du hast nie was genommen und weißt nicht ma wie man LSD SCHREIBT Du baust dir´n Image auf doch das VERSTEH ICH NICHT,WIESO?? „Aufgrund meines AufmerksamkeitsDEFIZITSYNDROMS“ Boah du bist ja n ECHTES GENIE,achso und sorry für meine Mimik ich hab eine seltene Form von EPILEPSIE man deine lässig abgeklärte Art KAUFT DIR KEINER AB, während du Wochen an der Runde schreibst BRAUCH ICH EINE NACHT Ich war beschäftigt damit FUßBALL ZU GUCKEN,doch das so ein Fickfehler wie du mich schlägt würd´ ich nie ZULASSEN NUTTE denn bei deinen hastigen Versuchen Doubletime zu rappen verschluckst du mehr Wörter als ich nach ´ner BUCHSTABENSUPPE Du lädst höchstens ´ne Magnum wenn du ne´ Folge im Netz suchst und dann auf DOWNLOAD KLICKST, jetzt hagelt´s ROUNDHOUSEKICKS Denn für dich gibt et hier LYRISCH AUF DIE BACKEN du Versager hast 3 Anläufe gebraucht um deinen FÜHRERSCHEIN ZU SCHAFFEN, (DAS nenn ich mal ´nen ÜBERREIFEN LAPPEN) PART DU BIST SCHLECHT UND JA DAS WEIßT DU AUCH,du wetterst gegen Schulbands doch trittst selber nur auf ´nem scheiß JUGENDFEST IN NER GEMEINDE AUF aber wart ma das CHECK ICH NICHT WEIL du doch immer meinst du hättest lauter Gigs und chillst im BACKSTAGEBEREICH ? Man merkst du was du für SCHEIßE REDEST? ich würd´ ja vor deine Bühne kommen doch nich das ich da dann beim nächstes mal ALLEINE STEHE denn jetzt bitte nicht WEINEN WENN ICH SAG, dass fast alle nur da war´n weil es zwei FREIGETRÄNKE GAB Du machst Videos doch bevor du mir was SCHNEIDEST ODER DREHST mach ich das Onetake per Handy oder man ZEIGT MIR WIE DAS GEHT Moment das PEIL ICH NICHT OK ? Du meinst ich würd´ hier rausfliegen obwohl du selbst im VBT die Runde EINS NICHT ÜBERSTEHST Baaah deine Haare Alter - Gut das oft MÜTZEN TRÄGST und zum Glück is´ das hier kein Livebattle man ich würd´ so tief in der PFÜTZE STEHEN denn von deinen ausgespuckten S´lauten könnte ganz AFRIKA LEBEN und dann Andere damit abziehen Diggah DAS IST DANEBEN! PART Aber JEDEM WIE´S GEFÄLLT,solch Gesindel wie du schnorrt mich täglich auf der Straße an - Doch nein ich GEBE IHN´N KEIN GELD auch nicht wenn ich zu viel CASH HÄTTE In deinen Kreisen wird der Hartz 4 Satz doch öfter neu bezogen als die alte BETTWÄSCHE „HALLO ich bin der Shneezin doch ich tu so als ob ich DUZOE BIN“ Wenn du ganz fest dran glaubst Alter dann KLAPPT´S BESTIMMT das ging ja schnell wie HAST DU DAS GEMACHT?! du konntest dich kurz wie dein Idol fühlen doch bist danach wieder Aytee der ABGEFUCKTE SPAST Duzoe mit dir hab ich ja GAR NICHT GERECHNET Das war ja voll gemein ich glaub ich setz mich heulend für ´nen TAG IN DIE ECKE Eigentlich dacht´ ich wir wär´n FRIENDS,doch das du ihm die Hook machst find ich gut denn du tust eben echt alles für deine FANS OUTRO Oder sollt´ ich lieber Groupies sagen? Häe ?! Lutscht euch doch die Schwänze! PART Das is´ der der kein ABI HAT gegen SIEGERTHRON,CARITAS gegen DIETER BOHLEN Und nur wenn meine Freundin eine Ausbildung zur Pädagogin angefangen hätte und kein Auto besitzen würde müsste ich sie wahrscheinlich am Nachmittag von der KITA HOLEN Du kannst mich mit deinen STROPHEN NICHT FICKEN jetzt gibst du Geld für dein Video aus denn du hast dir in die HOSE GESCHISSEN Du machst ´ne Free EP denn so was kann man KEINEM VERKAUFEN Die Leute löschen sie eh´ wenn sie wieder SPEICHERPLATZ BRAUCHEN Text zu lang für die Beschreibung... Kategorie:Videos